Marry You
by Pershefonne
Summary: Dino made Kyoya come to a party held by the Vongola famiglia. Kyoya fed up with his insistence, gave up and went to the party, but he never expected the reason why Dino wanted him to go. Oneshot. D18.


**Hi everyone! First of all this fic was created after hearing the song "Marry You" of Bruno Mars, I was hearing it and suddenly I came up with the idea! And of course the pairing was the one which I was "a little bit" obsessed with. **

**Also this is my first yaoi fic and I'm spanish so if there is something wrong; please don't be cruel, I know I'm not a good writer T.T**

**Pairing: **DinoxHibari

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn or any character.

**Summary:** Dino made Kyoya come to a usual party held by the Vongola famiglia. Kyoya fed up with his insistence, gave up and went to the party, but he never expected the reason why Dino wanted him to go. Oneshot. D18.

**(Here everyone is alredy older like in the future arc)**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

**MARRY YOU:**

It was a party, the one the Vongola famiglia always used to have once in a while. Other famiglias used to come and enjoy those amazing parties. But not before paying respects to the Vongola's boss, Vongola decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The young boss was welcoming everyone with his ever-loyal guardian, his other guardians were doing the idiot around the party or they didn't just come.

But an unexpected guest came. Dressed up with a suit and violet long sleeved shirt, a skylark made his entrance; this was quite unusual because he never came to parties. He respectfully bowed before his boss who surprised greeted him back. The skylark turned around and went to a corner of the room.

Many wondered why Hibari Kyoya would be there, he was a man who hated crowds. There was only an answer to this: Dino Cavallone.

The Cavallone's boss pestered Kyoya for a long time insisting him to come to this party. The skylark at first just ignored him, but as he insisted and Kyoya's patience was finding it's limits, a pair of tonfas made their way out and beated Dino to the pulp. For Kyoya's misfortune Dino didn't give up; and after recieving death glares, beatings, being prohibited even to come closer than 10 meters to his lover he never desisted. Kyoya tired of him, and quite surprised that he resisted his urge of even approaching the skylark when normally he would take any chance to intimate with him; Kyoya new for sure he was plotting something, but he didn't give a damn, he already was fed up of Dino's pestering.

Kyoya was at the back of the huge dancing hall the party was being held; leaning his back on the wall, he had control of everything. He looked around, searching for the stupid horse, but didn't found him. So he looked to the front where on the other side of the hall was a huge stage. There was going to be some show. Kyoya scowled and waited for the Cavallone with not much patience.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

Around two hours passed and the party was at it's max, but there was no sign of Dino. An annoyed Kyoya watched the people who were on stage showing off their amazing talent in music and so. Someone approached Kyoya, the brown haired boss of Vongola smiled at him.

With the years Tsuna lost his fear to Kyoya, also, now that he was a respectable mafia's boss of a very influential family he couldn't fear one of his guardians. Kyoya apreciated it was Tsuna who came to talk to him; if someone was to approch him at this moment he would prefer someone who didn't annoy him too much, because if a certain pinnaple was to do it, things would ended up really badly now that he was in such a foul mood.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Hibari-san." Tsuna said. He recieved no response.

"It was Dino-san who made you come here, right?" At Dino's name Kyouya's murderous aura came up, Tsuna smiled at him. "You only have to wait a bit more."

"You know something." Kyoya turned his gaze to the young boss who again smiled.

"Well, yes, but I'm sorry Hibari-san. Dino-san told me to keep it as a secret." Kyoya was about to prepare his tonfas to get more information if it was needed, but the brunet was called so he said goodbye to Kyoya and went to the one who called him. Kyoya looked up to the front again now even more annoyed, but luckly his waiting was going to end soon.

**xxxXXXXXXxxx**

A huge bunch of girls surrounded the stage, the skylark looked at the women scream over something, this got his interest so he put attention on what was happening. Ryouhei was up in the stage who with a huge "extreme" grin was presenting the next person to perform.

"The next one to come up is Dino Cavallone! He is going to sing! Let's aplause him to the EXTREME!" More than a aplause he was recieved by screams of a crowd of crazy "fangirls".

Kyoya by hearing Dino's name glared at the stage, but his glare dissapeared in an instant. A blond man walked up on the stage and silence was made. Everyone was mesmerized, even Kyoya who would never admit it, at the golden-haired Adonis. The gorgeous man was dressing a quite-opened-but-damn-sexy white chemise with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and black adjusted jeans. Even thought with that he could alredy make many girls wet (**A\N:** Oh, please tell me I just didn't wrote that, so embarassing...) it was the expresion on his handsome face which would send anyone to the hospital because of bloodloose. He wasn't wearing a playful smile, Kyoya recognized, his stare was serious with partly open lips; he had a model's sexy expresion. It was getting hot on the hall all the guest admitted. Then he grinned and said:

"Hello everybody. I'm here to sing you guys a song, Marry you. Hope you like it."

And without losing time the song started, Marry you (_Bruno Mars_):

**It's a beautiful night, **

**We're looking for something dumb to do. **

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? **

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

**Well I know this little chapel**

**on the boulevard we can go, **

**No one will know, Come on girl. **

He sang, surprising everyone with his amazing singing. Many girls who were around hold up the breath as he started singing and let it out with shouts of how much they loved Dino, Kyoya's frown aumented. This was a party, not some damn idol's concert.

**Who cares if we're trashed **

**got a pocket full of cash we can blow, **

**Shots of patron, **

**And it's on girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no; **

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; **

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go. **

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night, **

**We're looking for something dumb to do. **

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes, **

**Or is it this dancing juice? **

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

Dino moved around the stage grabing the nearer fans hands as if he was asking them to marry him, sending them kisses and winks. That was pissing Kyoya off, but what Dino was doing was just for show, pretending he was an idol.

But he, while singing, was looking around searching for the skylark. He was not sure if he had come, as unsocial as he was even after he begged him endlessly to come he might didn't show up at the party. But while he was grabing another girl's hand and kissing it like the "gentleman" he was, he felt a murderous aura from a corner of the big hall. He smiled sweetly, some girls fainted, and looked back to the man of the murderous glare. "Found you." he thought. His smile became even brighter, the girls looked like they needed something to cool them down_ quickly_, he recieved a glare who would scare to death anyone but not Dino.

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, **

**So whatcha wanna do? **

**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. **

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun girl. **

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no; **

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; **

**'ll go, go, go, go-go. **

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night, **

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. **

**Is it the look in your eyes, **

**Or is it this dancing juice? **

**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**

Dino watched how Kyoya glared at him and walked off the hall; now plan A was annuled because in that plan he needed Kyoya in the hall by the end of the song, therefore he had to change to plan B. Thanks to god Tsuna made him think of various plans, if not right now he would be at a loss. He continued singing, now that his first plan failed the song was useless for him, so he wanted to end it quickly.

Kyoya glared at his lover one more time before entering in the balcony, he watched annoyed the starry night when he noticed a yellow thing. A little bird sat on his head, he felt his annoyment dissapear a little bit thanks to Hibird's presence. But Dino still was on his mind, that man made him come to the party and then made him watch how he flirted with women; he will bite him to death later. He heard the song end, and cheerings of girls pleading for another song.

He waited until he heard the footsteps of the man who was waiting approach. The blond walked up to him, leaving a quite big space between them, he knew he was angry.

"H-hi, Kyoya."

The skylark turned around and gave him a glare. His tonfas appeared of no where and he attacked Dino who doged the first hit.

"K-kyoya?! Wait! Hey! What's wrong!? Kyo-Ouch! That hurts!"

He said on the floor rubbing the bright red cheek where the skylark's tonfa hit. He looked up to Kyoya confused who glared at him even more irritated. He tried to hit him one more time, but Dino doged again.

"Wait! Kyoya, stop please! I have something to tell you!"

"Shut up, Haneuma." said Kyoya landing another hit on Dino's handsome face. Dino now rubbing both of his cheeks, he gave the skylark a pleading look and Kyoya glared at him but stopped.

"Well, Kyoya. I... Umm..."

"Say it quick, herbivore."

"O-okay! It's about why I wanted you to come here."

"Hn." Kyoya stared at a nervous Dino.

Dino gluped, his heart beated fast, but he was decide to do it. He kneeled down in the same pose as when he was singing, Kyouya's eyes sightly opened in surprise."I had planed to do this when I ended the song, but you went out of the hall. But I think this is better, you would have biten me to death if did it in front of everyone! But, well, **who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.** "he sang the lyrics of the song. Then he smiled dazzingly to Kyoya and said:

"Kyoya, would you marry me?"

At that point Kyoya was in shock even if it didn't show on his usual stoic he started to feel a feeling which he only had when he was with Dino, not a feeling of the carnivore he was but one of a herbivore's, he was becoming a stupid herbivore thanks to him. He wanted to bite him to death, but he couldn't bring himself to. He stared at the chocolate brown eyes who were looking at him.

"Shut up, herbivore."

Dino smiled brightly and hugged Kyoya with all his strengh, that "shut up" wasn't a no. That was one of the things Kyoya liked of Dino, but he never will say it out loud, it was that he understood Kyoya even when he didn't answer him correctly.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Kyoya." As always Dino was such a sweet talker, not that it botheted him. Dino took out a small box and opened it showing a simple platinum ring. He slipped it on Kyoya's finger while kissing him, so he didn't notice. Dino continued kissing Kyoya, he bit Kyoya's lip making him open his mouth and slipping his tongue deepening the kiss. Finally they separated to fill with some air their lungs.

" I love you." he repeated unable to hold up his smile and kissed Kyoya again.

**Afterwards:**

The sunlight entered throught the windows of the room; Kyoya blinked, trying to wake up. He looked around and found himself embraced by two strongs arms. He recognized the tattoed arms of his lover who slept soundly. He looked up to see him muttering something on his dreams.

"Mmm... Kyoya...hehehe..." he said.

Kyoya glared at him almost taking out his tonfas, but he let him be. Because he will never admit it, even if someone was to kill him, that he loved this clumsy herbivore; because he was as happy as Dino was right now, but with his pride he will never show it. But Dino didn't need to Kyoya admit he loved him, for him just to stay with him was more than enough, and Kyoya liked that.

"Stupid herbivore." he whispered laying his head on Dino's chest again. He looked at his hand where a platinum ring was shining with the sunlight wich entered in the room, then he closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

**The end.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
